Calasmos
Calasmos is the optional final boss and the true antagonist of Dragon Quest XI. The ancient evil that once attempted to cover the world in darkness. The Dark One fought against the original Luminary, Erdwin, and his allies and was defeated. Unfortunately, just as Erdwin was about to deliver the final blow, he was betrayed and killed by his partner, the mage Morcant, who proceeded to take Calasmos's power and become the demon sorcerer Mordegon. Without the Luminary the Dark One could not be destroyed; so, as per Elder Eegoltap's suggestion, Serenica and The Watchers sealed its body and sent it to the heavens. His prison, which resembled a glowing orb observable from land in all Erdrea, later became known as Erdwin's Lantern. Characteristics Appearance Throughout the game, he is usually seen as a black Tockle, and only seen by the Luminary. However, when reunited with his body, he has giant green armour, a face resembling an evil Watcher covered by a mask, and black aura. Personality Little is known of Calasmos' personality. He is depicted throughout the story as a being of extreme malevolence who will stop at nothing to bring about the total destruction of Erdrea and all life on it. While a spirit being, he was able to project his wrath through his hosts, drawing upon their darkest emotions so as to amplify them and use them toward his own ends. Biography As the story begins, Calasmos' spirit is first seen walking around Dundrasil as an ethereal being with a red glow. A lively atmosphere can be felt throughout the kingdom as it hails the arrival of a new heir to the throne. When the Luminary is born and a storm rolls in, however, he becomes solid black and watches his future enemy through a window and leaves before Mordegon and his army destroy the kingdom. He is mentioned several times throughout the game, but is not seen again until Gallopolis. He expresses amazement at the Luminary being able to see him and tries to reunite with his body sealed inside Erdwin's Lantern. However, Mordegon (At this point the Lord of Shadows) destroys the prison stating Erdrea is his and his alone, declaring no other evil that is not part of his army should contest that claim. With his chance of revival blown, he could only watch in despair. After Mordegon is defeated and the Luminary decides to go back in time to prevent Veronica's sacrifice, he follows his nemesis to the day the World Tree fell by Mordegon's hand with help from Jasper. With his human ally defeated, Mordegon (Still possessing King Carnelian) kills him to silence his right hand man and throw him under the bus about the Darkspawn theory. When he first tries to take the Sword of Light, however, Calasmos' Tockle arms slap him, causing the Lord of Shadows to suggest throwing a celebration at Heliodor, to which the Luminary and his allies agree to. After the party when everyone (Even the Cobblestone folk) is asleep, however, Mordegon once again tries to take the Sword, but Calasmos slaps him again, causing the party to catch him, but he teleports to the throne room. Once they reach the throne room, Mordegon leaves Carnelian's body and fights them, but is defeated. He realizes that the Luminary defied the flow of time to stop his victory, but warns him that Calasmos has done the same. True to Mordegon's words, the Dark One leaves Heliodor and finally reunites with his body, breaking it out of Erdwin's Lantern. After his revival, any other monster that was part of Mordegon's army before and after the Fall go Malicious, while others finally make an appearance. Calasmos also revives Arachtagon, Jörmun, Gloomnivore, and the Auroral serpent, while allowing Bathysfear to start his reign of terror on the Mermaids and brainwashes Underdigger, Abominable showman (Dragon Quest XI), Prima Donna, Whambelina, and Golden Boy into his service. When the party cleans up the mess the Dark One caused, along with getting all the required items, they face the Dark One in a fight for the fate of Erdrea, and triumph. With his dying breath, Calasmos warns them that light cannot exist without darkness, and blows up from so much light, ending him once and for all, with no betrayals from the Luminary's allies this time. Gallery Calasmos.jpg|Calasmos at the start of the fight Trivia * The battle with Calasmos is a callback to the final battle of Dragon Quest III. Both final bosses have a dark aura that must be dispelled with an item of light (Light Sword for Calasmos, Sphere of Light for Zoma) before the actual fight begins. In addition, “Hero's Challenge” plays once Calasmos/Zoma have their dark auras dispelled. * Calasmos partially resembles Perfect Cell, and both characters were designed by Akira Toriyama. Furthermore, both Calasmos and Nimzo have mottled skin, and both Psaro and Calasmos are green. * Calasmos, Psaro and Xiphos the Deathbringer are all final bosses who have a stronger variant of themselves as their game's final challenge (End of Time, Aamon and Edahs 'Sohpix) * Ironically, despite being the strongest threat The Hero and his party have to face, he's weaker than End of Time, a golden version of him designed to test the party. Other languages Related monsters *End of Time Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Dragon Quest XI characters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Scan Battlers monsters